wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Field
) |Row 2 title = Birth Name |Row 2 info = John William Michael Field |Row 3 title = Years Active |Row 3 info = 1979-present |Row 4 title = Spouse |Row 4 info = Jacqueline Fallon |Row 5 title = Children |Row 5 info = Seamus Field (son) John Paul Field (son) Julius Field (son) Carla Field (daughter) |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Marie Field (mother) John Patrick Field (father) Paul Field (brother) Anthony Field (brother) Luke Field (nephew) Bernadette Marie Field (niece) Clare Field (niece) Joseph Field (nephew) Dominic Field (nephew) Lucia Field (niece) Maria Field (niece) Antonio Field (nephew)}}John Field (b. May 15, 1962) is an Australian composer/songwriter who has written a large number of songs for the internationally acclaimed Australian children's performers, The Wiggles. He is the older brother of Anthony Field, the Blue Wiggle. He has worked with The Wiggles since 1993 around the early days. He is married to Jacqueline Fallon and they had 4 children. Prior to writing for The Wiggles, John was a member of the Australian rock band, The Cockroaches, alongside his brothers Paul, Anthony and another future Wiggle, Jeff Fatt. In 1992, John was a member of The Honeymen. The pair released two singles 'Felt Like A Kiss' and 'Motorbike Of Love'. John has been in other live bands including The Alligators and The Oomph. His current outfit, The John Field Band is highly sought-after for parties and corporate functions. The John Field Band has released two albums, a self-titled debut, and a follow-up, "Night Will Fall", in December 2007. Field wrote and produced the musical Evie and the Birdman, which originally starred Sam Moran, who was to replace Greg Page as the Yellow Wiggle upon Page's retirement in 2006. He is currently in the process of creating another musical theatre production, Who Loves Me? John has also written commercial jingles, including one for Parklea Markets. He has a degree in Education. He is married to Jacqueline Fallon and has four children. He resides in Sydney, Australia. In May 2008, John was diagnosed as suffering from Dupuytren's Contracture. He is currently seeking treatment. In 2017, John Field released his own children's album called Animal Songs and Sounds through ABC Kids. The Wiggles In 1991, John met Murray and Greg at Macquarie University and asked him if he could involve with The Wiggles. And that's just what he did. He busked with them and occasionally appeared at their concerts, though he was never a full-time member. Original Songs Written for The Cockroaches and The Wiggles The Wiggles (1991) * Spot the Dalmatian Here Comes a Song (1992) * The Dreaming Song Yummy Yummy (1994) * Hot Potato * The Monkey Dance * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Big Red Car (1995) * Wags the Dog * Dorothy's Dance Party * Hat On My Head Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Henry's Underwater Big Band * Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) * Wave To Wags Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Have a Very Merry Christmas * Go Santa Go * Unto Us, This Holy Night The Wiggles Movie (1997) * Boom Boom * Mrs. Bingle's Theme * Tap Wags * Ballerina, Ballerina * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) * In The Wiggles' World * Hey, Hey, Hey, We're All Pirate Dancing * Blow Me Down Yule Be Wiggling (2000) * Here Come The Reindeer * And the World is One on a Christmas Morning * Christmas Around the World * Wags Loves To Shake Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party (2001) * Wiggly Party * Move Like An Emu * Fun on the Farm * Caveland Sailing Around the World (2005) * Sailing Around The World * Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler!) * San Francisco Trolley Car * Agapme Tin Athena (We Love Athens) * Elbow To Elbow * London Town * Sicily (I Want to Go) * Goldfish * Mop Mop * Brisbane * The Captain's Wavy Walk Songs Arranged CD Production History Songwriter * The Wiggles (1991) * Here Comes A Song (1992) * Yummy Yummy (1994) * Big Red Car (1995) * Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (1997) * Toot Toot! (1998) * Let's Wiggle (1999/2003) * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) * Yule Be Wiggling (2000) * Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (2001) * Wiggly Safari (2002) * Wiggle Bay (2002) * Eagle Rock! (feat. Ross Wilson) (2003) * A Wiggly Music Sampler (2003) * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) * Top of the Tots (2003) * Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) * Christmas Single (2004) * Santa's Rockin'! (2004) * [[LIVE Hot Potatoes! (album)|LIVE'' Hot Potatoes!]] (2005) '' * Sailing Around the World (2005) * Karaoke Songs 1 (2005) * Karaoke Christmas Songs (2005) * Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006) * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) * Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) * Racing to the Rainbow (2006) * 4 Song CD (2006) * Christmas Classics (2006) * ''Karaoke Songs 2'' (2006) * Karaoke Songs 3 (2006 * Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (2007) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (2007) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (2008 * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) * Sing a Song of Wiggles (2008) * The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009/2013) * Hot Poppin' Popcorn (2009) * Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus (2009) * Let's Eat! (2010) * Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas (2010) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show!Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! (album) * Ukulele Baby! (2011) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2011) * It's Always Christmas With You!It's Always Christmas With You! (album)(2011) * Surfer Jeff (2012) * Celebration! (2012) * ''Hits And Rarities'' (2012) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (2012) * Christmas Crackers! (2012) * Taking Off! (2013) * Furry Tales (2013) * Pumpkin Face ''(2013) * ''Go Santa Go! (2013) * Apples & Bananas ''(2014) * ''Wiggle House (2014) * Rock & Roll Preschool (2015) * Emma! (2015) * The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (2015) * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! (2015) * The Best of The Wiggles (2016) * Dance Dance! (2016) * Dial E For Emma! (2016) '' * ''Lachy! (2016) * Och Aye the G'Nu! (2017) * Duets (2017) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) Musician * Big Red Car (1995) * Yule Be Wiggling (2000) * Wiggle Bay (2002) * Go to Sleep Jeff! (2003) * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) * Top of the Tots (2003) * LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2003) * Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) * Santa's Rockin'! (2004) * Sailing Around the World (2005) * Racing to the Rainbow (2006) * Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (2007) * Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007) * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) Arranger * Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (2007) Song Credits [[The Wiggles (album)|''The Wiggles]] * Get Ready To Wiggle - Music, Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Dorothy The Dinosaur - Music * Spot the Dalmatian - Music (w/Anthony Field) [[Here Comes A Song|Here Comes A Song]] * The Dreaming Song - Composition (w/Anthony Field) [[Yummy Yummy (album)|Yummy Yummy]] * Hot Potato - Music * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Monkey Dance - Music [[Big Red Car (album)|Big Red Car]] * Wags The Dog - Music (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Dorothy's Dance Party - Composition, Sequencing & Guitar * Hat on My Head - Composition (w/Anthony Field) * Do The Flap - Music (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Tony Henry) [[Wake Up Jeff! (album)|Wake Up Jeff!]] * Henry's Underwater Big Band - Compositino * Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) - Composition * Wave To Wags - Composition 'Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas' * Have a Very Merry Christmas - Composition * Go Santa Go - Composition * Unto Us, This Holy Night - Composition [[The Wiggles Movie|The Wiggles Movie]] * Boom Boom - Music, Lyrics & Arrangement * Mrs. Bingles' Theme - Music & Arrangement * Tap Wags - Music & Arrangement * Ballerina, Ballerina - Music, Lyrics & Arrangement * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - Music, Lyrics & Arrangement [[The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video|The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video]] * Wiggly Get Up Medley - Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[The Wiggly Big Show|The Wiggly Big Show]] * Wiggly Christmas Medley - Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Jose Feliciano) [[Sailing Around the World (album)|Sailing Around the World (CD)]] * Sailing Around The World - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler!) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * San Francisco Trolley Car - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Elbow To Elbow - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay) * London Town - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Goldfish - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick) * Mop Mop - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Brisbane - Composition and Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * The Captain's Wavy Walk - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) [[Racing to the Rainbow (album)|Racing to the Rainbow (album)'']] * Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Teddy Bears' Big Day Out - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Rainbow of Colors - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * He's a Bird! What a Bird! - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick) * Do the Daddy Long Legs - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Rockin' on the Water - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field) * Everybody Dance! - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) Trivia * In 2013, John appeared in The Wiggles' live shows. * The songs that John wrote for The Cockroaches, was later adapted to Wiggles Songs. * John was a member of The Manzillas. * John wrote a song called Melt You Down with John Frederick Field and Sean Sennett. * On the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 1997 credits on Go Santa Go, his last name was misspelled as "Fields". Gallery Babyjohnandfields.jpg|The Fields with John (1wk old) Johnasachild.jpg|John as a child Youngjohnfield.jpg|Young John Field John,_Patrick_and_Paul.jpg|John, Patrick and Paul Paul,John,AnthonyandColleen.jpg|Paul, John, Colleen and Anthony Field TheMaleKidFieldBrothers.jpg|Anthony, Paul, John and Patrick Paul,JohnandAnthony.jpg|Anthony, John and Paul JohnandAnne.jpg|John and Anne JohnFieldin1980.jpg|John in 1980 JohnPlayingRedFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|John playing red Fender Stratocaster guitar JohnFieldin1983.jpg|John in 1983 JohnandAnthony.jpg|John and Anthony JohnatTheRoxy.jpg|John at The Roxy JohnandBernadetteField.jpg|John and Bernadette Field Johnfieldperforming.jpg|John performing JohnonaCruiseShip.jpg|John on a cruise ship File:Anthony,Murray,GregandJohn.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Greg and John at Macquarie University TheWigglesBusking.jpg|A 1991 photo of The Wiggles and Anthony's brother John busking. TheWigglesBusking2.jpg|Another photo of The Wiggles and Anthony's brother John busking at Chatswood on April 6, 1991. TheWigglesandJohnField.jpg|The Wiggles and John TheWigglesandJohnFieldPerforming.jpg|The Wiggles and John performing TheWiggles,JohnFieldandMicConway.jpg|The Wiggles, John and Mic JohnFieldinTheWiggles.jpg|John in "The Wiggles" JohnFieldatCrowleHome.jpg|John at Crowle Home TheWigglesSingingViniVini.jpg|The Wiggles and John singing "Vini, Vini" JohnFieldPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|John playing acoustic guitar John,PatrickandJoseph.jpg|John, Patrick and Joseph CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|John as Captain Feathersword and his dad John Patrick Field as the cook in "Yummy Yummy". JohnWilliamFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|John as Captain Feathersword. TheFourFieldBrothersatJohnField'sWedding.jpg|Paul, Anthony, John and Patrick at John's wedding CaptainFeatherswordatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|John as Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car". JohninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|John in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:JohnFieldin1997.png|John in 1997 JohnFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|John in "Cold Spaghetti Western" JohnFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|John playing Maton guitar JohnFieldin2006.jpg|John in 2006 DorothyandTheCockroachesMembers.jpg|John, Jeff, Dorothy, Paul and Anthony. JohnandCarla.jpg|John and his daughter, Carla JohninGettingStrong!.jpg|John Field in "Getting Strong! (Wiggle and Learn)". Paul,John,BillandKasey.jpg|Paul, John, Bill and Kasey JohnFieldinHospital.jpg|John in hospital File:JohnFieldin2010.jpg|John in 2010 JohnFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|John in Hot Potato Studios Let'sEat!-EndCredits.jpg|John's name in the end credits of "Let's Eat!" TheFieldBrothersin2011.jpg|Anthony, John and Paul in 2011. JohnFieldinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|John Field in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing" documentary. JohnFieldinTamworthDiggers.jpg|John in Tamworth Diggers TheFieldBrothersandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Paul, John and Troy Cassar-Daley JohnFieldPlayingBrownFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|John playing brown Fender Stratocaster guitar JohnFieldPlayingGibsonL-5Guitar.jpg|John playing Gibson L-25 guitar JohnFieldPlayingPiano.jpg|John playing piano in Hot Potato Studios JohnFieldinNewYorkCity.jpg|John in New York City JohnFieldinSongwritersintheRound.jpg|John in "Songwriters in the Round" venue JohnFieldPlayingEpiphoneAcousticGuitar.jpg|John playing Epiphone acoustic guitar JohnFieldPlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|John playing Fender Telecaster guitar JohnFieldatEttamogahPub.jpg|John at Ettamogah Pub JohnFieldPlayingGobletDrum.jpg|John playing goblet drum JohnFieldin2013.jpg|John in 2013 JohnFieldandAlexKeller.jpg|John and Alex Keller JohnFieldinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|John in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" JohnFieldandJamesArthurChen.jpg|John and James Arthur Chen TheWigglesandJohnFieldin2014.jpg|The Wiggles and John in 2014 JohnandAnthonyFieldin2014.jpg|John and Anthony in 2014 Paul,John,JeffandMariaSilvestrini.jpg|The Field Brothers, Jeff and Maria JohnFieldin2014.jpg|John in 2014 AnthonyandJohnFieldCockroachesgig.jpg|Performing with Anthony in 2014 JohninTheCockroaches'ReunionConcert.png|John in The Cockroaches' reunion concert HotPotato(WigglesReunionShowGregTribute)40.png|John as the Yellow Wiggle (Greg's fill-in) Category:People Category:Families Category:Born in 1960's Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists Category:Bass players Category:Arrangers Category:Singers Category:Field Category:Guest Star Category:The Manzillas members Category:Taurus Category:Yellow Characters Category:Fill-in Wiggle Members